


Happy Birthday, Richie Tozier

by notalone91



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak is not fucking around, Everyone Is Alive, Happy Birthday Richie Tozier, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oblivious Richie Tozier, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Derry part 2, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier's Birthday, Sad Richie Tozier, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Richie Tozier, The Turtle CAN Help Us (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: Pure unadulterated birthday smut.Happy Birthday to my comfort character.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Richie Tozier could not remember a time that he didn’t hate his Birthday. March 7th was the worst day. The worst.

So, in Mid-February when Eddie had come bounding into his office, asking questions about what he wanted, where he wanted to go for dinner with the Losers, or if he wanted a party with as many people as Eddie could get his hands on excitedly bouncing on his heels, Richie had groaned, turning his chair to face him. "41 is not a Birthday you celebrate, Eds."

Eddie’s face fell and he crossed his arms, looking at his best friend. "Seriously, Richie? It's your first birthday with all of your friends here to celebrate since you were, what, 14?" He moved to the chair by his desk and frowned. "Is something the matter?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Richie shut it immediately. Admitting that Eddie was what he wanted for his birthday was not going to work. That was presumptuous and rude. That would make everything harder and guarantee a shitty birthday. No. No, he'd rather not. 

"My birthday plans every year include staying in bed, hidden from everyone and everything, until I absolutely have to, working, usually some show people say I bomb because I wasn’t my usual self, and then back home to eat a frozen dinner and sleep until the day's over," he said, unable to look at Eddie’s face. "And usually I'll drink myself into a stupor somewhere along the way."

If he had bothered to look up at his best friend, he'd probably have misconstrued his sadness as pity. Eddie already had plans in motion, but wanted to make sure that they didn't get in the way of Richie's. Not only did they, but they were in direct opposition. Fuck.

He could dial it back, he supposed. But there would be no stopping the Losers. They would all be in town. He had been planning a party that he was calling The Derrywood Roast of Richie Tozier and…

He was going to sneak him outside and tell him that he loved him and wanted to spend every birthday with him for the rest of time. They'd spent too many of them apart. He didn't want to miss another one. 

That was the thing. Eddie Kaspbrak fucking loved birthdays. Loved them. It was a time to celebrate the people he loved and make sure that they know just how much they matter to him. He’d always tried, for Myra, but nothing was ever good enough. He’d gone big, she wanted small. He’d gone small, she wanted a blowout. There was no predicting her. 

But, Richie? He was pretty sure he could nail a birthday for Richie. Since Derry, they’d spent practically every moment together. Even now, he was on his lunch break and drove 20 minutes across town just to bring him lunch and spend 20 with him. There was nothing in this world that he knew quite as well as he knew Richie.

Still, he could drop it, for now. He had a month to warm him up to it. Not too long after that first mention, he’d mentioned that all of the Losers would be in town in March. He’d seemed excited about it. He’d even suggested a get-together with all of them. It was something. Then, he’d gotten Bev to suggest specifically the 7th of March. Richie had agreed easily. 

Somehow, it was all working out. 

Then, the week before, Richie had grown withdrawn. He’d come in from work, immediately go into his room, and hardly ever come out. By the night before, Eddie had had quite enough of it. After dinner, when Richie had once again returned to his bedroom, he resolved to figure it out. He tried to work through it. He could only settle on one thing. By 11, he had given up on trying to riddle it out. He trudged down the hall and knocked lightly, then moved into the room before Richie could so much as protest. “Are you okay?” he asked, sitting at the end of his bed. 

Richie looked up from his laptop and shrugged. “I’m fine.” It looked to Eddie like he might have wanted to say something more but instead returned to staring at the screen. If he’d been asked, he was writing. What he was actually doing was staring at a blank Final Draft page. Since he’d managed to get some footing back in his career, there was a big push for him to write a pitch for a Netflix special. They’d specifically asked for some filler sketches and scripted ads. Every time he tried, he kept inventing a character that was Eddie through and through. Worse, because it was fiction, he could make him say and do whatever he wanted. 

That was too much power.

And there was no way he could let them see the light of day. 

No way.

So, when Eddie scooched closer to him and placed his hand on his thigh, he flinched and slammed the computer shut and stuffed it under his pillow. “So, what’s up, Eds?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest and feeling himself wither under his scrutinizing gaze.

“You’ve been really out of it and I wanted to make sure-”

“Out of it,” he scoffed. Still, despite himself, he shifted uncomfortably. “I’m not doing anything different. I’m just like… focused and feeling the pressure to get all of this shit done before that meeting and-”

Eddie leveled him with a single glance. He didn’t buy it. Not even for a second. “And you have something else on your mind. A day, perhaps? An annual occurrence?”   
  
“Yeah, spending another birthday alone isn’t a great thought for productivity,” he said flatly.

His head tilted to one side. “You’re not spending it alone. First of all, fuck you dude, what am I? Chopped liver? Even if you were spending it at home, there’s no way in hell that I’m letting you spend it in bed or whatever bullshit story you tried to sell me,” he said. “Second, you’re going to be surrounded by people who love you. For the first time in ages and-” Richie snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes, pulling Eddie momentarily out of his speech. “What is that reaction? People who love you. Bev and Stan have not stopped bugging me for a month trying to make sure there’s nothing they can get you and nothing they can bring. Even Patty doesn’t believe me that you don’t want anything- not even food or booze. Bill has been trying to convince me to let him throw you a huge A-List party, but I keep telling him that networking and work are off the table. Losers Only. Mike is still trying to talk us into getting on a plane or something. He doesn’t want to stop traveling, but he’s coming to LA for you. I think Ben’s trying to get the Brazillian soccer team to come as Strippers which, if he can figure it out, I’m not disallowing,” he half-joked, even though he too would Like To See It. “I just want you to be happy,” he said, squeezing his leg a little tighter.

That was the problem. Even Eddie wasn’t counting himself as a part of the party. Richie shook his head and covered his face, screaming a little into the heels of his hands. When he’d finally collected himself, he looked at Eddie. “And still, fucking alone. Just, alone in the middle of a group, all of whom have paired off themselves.”

“What about me?” Eddie said, shocked at how quickly he’d been discounted. “Are you seriously that blind? I will drag you out first thing in the morning to get you new glasses. That’s a hell of a way to spend your birthday, shithead!”

Richie watched him spiral, thoroughly confused. He dropped his hand down on top of Eddie’s and shook it a little. “What the fuck are you talking about my eyes for?”

“Because if you can’t see that I love you and am doing all of this so that it goes through your thick fucking skull once and for all that I would do anything to make you happy and I have been asking you for a month what will do it and I’m trying my best here to make sure that it’s perfect for you and batting off all of our friends who mean well but aren’t getting how desperately you don’t want any of it so I’m half tempted to just tell them all to skip it because we’ll be spending your birthday in this bed with me telling you all the ways in which you’re perfect and gorgeous and hysterical and so fucking stupid for never once realizing that I’m right fucking here and all you had to do was ask especially considering that I got you out of the fucking Deadlights, dude, then, I don’t know what to do about it anymore unless you actually don’t love me either but I don’t think that’s true because, Richie, I see the way you look at me and I know that you love me, too.”

He huffed out a little frustrated breath as he realized exactly what he’d just said. The grandfather clock downstairs chimed in the silence between them.

“And Happy Birthday, Richie,” he added quietly.

Studying the blush on Eddie’s cheeks and the sudden diffidence in his eyes, Richie thought over all of it. Every second since Eddie had decided that he wasn’t going back to New York after Derry. Every time they’d sat a little closer on the couch than two friends probably should. Every time their hands lingered too long passing each other something at dinner. Every time his heart had raced seeing Eddie stumble grumpily out of his bedroom in search of coffee like the little sleep-deprived gremlin he’d become. Even further back, he supposed, but he couldn't remember much of what happened between their run-in with the doors and the wound on Eddie’s chest magically drying into nothing but a startling memory. Apparently, he’d been caught in the Deadlights. He didn’t know what brought him out, but Mike had insisted that it was just like Bev, so he could imagine. But he didn’t  _ know _ .

He glanced over at the clock. It was officially his birthday. He hadn’t even blown out the candles, but he was pretty sure he was going to get what he wanted, and then some. 

“Are you gonna say so-”

Before Eddie could launch into another monologue, Richie leaned up and pulled him into a deep, desperate kiss. He could feel Eddie’s lips twist up into a smile and his hands twist greedily into the back of his shirt. “I have been waiting forever to hear you say that,” he said, shaking his head and watching the bemused grin on Eddie’s face. “Because all I’ve ever wanted is to be able to say I love you back.”

Richie moved closer and swung one leg around as Eddie moved onto his knees, Eddie pushed back Richie’s hair and smiled. “Can I stay in your bed tonight?”

“I’ve never asked you if I could, so why the fuck would you-”

Eddie arched one eyebrow and pulled a strip of condoms out of his pocket. “Can I stay in your bed tonight?” he reiterated, leaning back to watch the realization dawn on him. “And tomorrow night, and for the foreseeable future?” He swung the gold wrappers between them, then dropped them in his lap.

Starry-eyed, Richie looked up at Eddie like he was some sort of magical being. “I need you to spell it out for me here. I’m down for anything, but I need very plain English.” He motioned to the bulge in his pants, then looked back at him. “There’s too much blood rushing to other places and I need to be sure, because, what I want and what you want could be two very, very different things right now.”

A smirk crossed Eddie’s kiss-bitten lips. “Well, I thought that, if you were feeling up to it, we’d start with a good makeout session tonight and, if you were into it,” he said, voice low, leaning in close to Richie’s ear, “we’d end with a little more intriguing, more  _ adult  _ goodnight kiss.”

The vibration of Eddie’s voice sent a chill down Richie’s spine. His hand slid down Eddie’s back, coming to rest on the waist of his pants. “I like the sound of that,” he said, tongue thick and heavy in his mouth. He grasped the bottom of Eddie’s shirt and tugged it up over his head. “I want that,” he said, a little breathlessly.

Easing Richie down onto his back, Eddie crawled up over him. “I also thought, maybe, depending on how you feel when you wake up, you might want to fuck your boyfriend before anything else,” he said, as casually as though suggesting that they stop for coffee on the way out. 

Richie’s hips hitched upwards involuntarily. He pulled Eddie down into another passionate kiss. “I always try to start my day off with some Vitamin D,” he joked, fingers digging against the underside of Eddie’s ass before bringing his mouth up to suck at his collarbone. Eddie ground down against him, a slight gasp escaping his lips earning a broad smile from Richie. That was a sound he’d been dying to get him to make. He kissed a trail up to a spot just behind Eddie’s ear and sucked down, his hand pressing Eddie’s hips close to his. He could feel him stirring to life on top of him. 

“Richie, please,” he moaned, voice tickling Richie’s lips. He leaned down and kissed him, rolling them both onto their sides. With Eddie’s leg draped over his hip, Richie couldn’t help himself. He let one hand slide along the defined silhouette of Eddie’s hard cock before flicking the button open with ease, releasing the tension a bit. 

Shaking his head to clear it a bit, Eddie tried to focus more on Richie. He ghosted his fingers up his side, lifting his T-shirt over his head, revealing the thick patches of hair he knew were there, but he’d never been able to bring himself to truly appreciate. He raked his nails through the dark curls that danced along his pecs and a knot pooled low in his belly.

There was no denying it. He was definitely very gay. Richie was very much A Man and Eddie was very much A Gay. It wasn’t that it was really an awakening. He’d come out to the Losers months before, when he realized why he wasn’t going back to Myra. But, in practice, it was so much clearer. Just…  _ Men, ya know _ ? Idly, he thought, maybe not all men, but definitely  _ Richie _ .

Arching his back a little, making Richie follow him, he twisted his foot a little and tugged, bringing Richie’s track pants down his thighs, revealing that, in true Richie fashion, he hadn’t bothered to put underwear on. He laughed lightly against his mouth. “Ease of access,” he asked.

Richie laughed, “Nope. Just freeballin’,” he said, earning a groan from Eddie. “Hey, I’m being honest,” he said, rolling Eddie onto his back to hover over him, dragging the pants off the rest of the way himself. 

“I know,” he answered, adjusting himself to be eye to eye with Richie. “And I’m being honest, too. If I don’t get my mouth around you soon, I might actually go crazy.” Richie leaned his head back and laughed. “Not kidding,” he said, “Like, I may actually maul you like some sort of wild animal.”

Leaning up onto his knees, he pulled Eddie up as well. “I’d like to see you try,” he teased. 

Eddie took that as a personal challenge. He reached over for one of the long-since-forgotten condoms and fumbled with the wrapper for a moment, his trembling hands making things difficult. Placed it just at the top, then placed his mouth down, unrolling it gently onto Richie with his lips. He moved up and down the length of him, his hands firmly on his thighs before moving one to toy lower, his thumb trailing the divide between his balls. 

Humming in pleasure, Richie couldn’t keep his eyes off Eddie. “You feel so good, Eds,” he moaned, feeling tension pool in the pit of his stomach as he scratched his nails up Eddie’s back. “Look so fucking hot,” he stammered as Eddie swiped his tongue across the underside of his cock. 

Then, an idea hit him. He had a fully functioning mouth of his own. One that was desperate to be on Eddie as well. He tilted Eddie’s head up, the eye contact shooting through him and almost making him rethink it. “Roll over,” he said, leaning down to kiss him. “It’s better if we get to do it together.”

Eddie did as he was told, laying flat on his back as Richie lowered himself over him. He snagged one of the condoms from the bed and opened it with ease, rolling it down onto Eddie. He grazed one finger down, thanking whatever being had heard his birthday wish, bringing him to this moment before lowering his mouth down around him as well.

The pair went at it, working each other toward their climaxes. Richie wanted to make it last. He wanted to hold out, in case it never happened again. For one fleeting moment, he’d had everything he’d ever wanted. 

“God, Rich, you’re so big,” Eddie panted, pulling back and pumping over him lightly. “I don’t know how much longer- fuck,” he hissed, thrusting up a little as Richie sucked a little harder than he had and dug his nails in under him, “how much longer my jaw can hold out.” He brought his mouth up to him and rubbed his hands lightly up the inside of his thighs to smack his ass lightly. 

Richie moaned loudly, the vibrations shooting through Eddie, causing him to do the same. He tightened his mouth around Richie and cried out as his own orgasm started to roll through him. Richie’s hips buckled and Eddie brought his hand into the mix, adding more pressure and getting Richie right into his own release.

Muscles trembling with exertion, Richie rolled onto his side, watching a totally fucked out Eddie trail his hand, his wonderful, strong, perfect hand across his own chest, feeling his heart rate come back down to rest. Richie wasn’t sure that his would ever come back down. Not knowing that Eddie wanted him. Not knowing that Eddie could do that. Not knowing that Eddie could make him feel like that. He tied off both of the condoms and twisted to drop them into the trash can beside his bed, then returned to his slumped, blissful exhaustion tickling his fingers up and down Eddie’s muscular calf beside his own head, lost in thought.

Shifting to rest his head on Richie’s thigh, Eddie asked, “So, no more of that alone shit, right?” He dropped his hand heavily between them and watched as Richie accepted it with his free hand. “Because I-”

“No more alone shit,” he agreed, lacing their fingers together. “Tough to imagine yourself as alone when your boyfriend is this hot and naked in your bed. Have to be a total fucking dumbass-”

“You are though,” Eddie laughed, inching slightly up toward Richie’s hip for a more comfortable angle. “Total fucking dumbass.”   


“If I’m fucking dumbass, that makes you dumbass,” he laughed, eyes drifting shut. 

Eddie shook his head and gave him a light shove. “Come on, Richie, you’re 42, you can’t fall asleep like this,” he said, groaning with effort as he leaned up, realizing just how spent he actually was. “Come on.”

The couple adjusted and climbed under the covers, face to face, legs entwined. “Happy Birthday, Richie,” Eddie said, nestling in against his chest. 

“Thanks, Eds,” Richie answered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but think that this was the best birthday ever- and it wasn’t even 1 am.


	2. Breakfast of Champions

Waking up in Eddie’s arm was going to take some getting used to. In all the times he’d woken up alongside him before, he’d felt a mad dash to straighten himself out, in more ways than one. There was a great deal of shifting and covering and distancing, and calming to be done. This time, though, he fought the compulsion. They were naked and there was no way he was going to be able to extricate himself from Eddie’s arms without waking him up. As it turned out though, judging by the pressure against his thigh, there didn’t seem to be a problem from his boyfriend’s side of the bed.

So, fuck it.

He shoved down the panic, the knee-jerk instinct to think about car crashes and cold showers, and the sudden realization that they both probably had the worst morning breath because neither of them had brushed their teeth before going to bed. Oh,  _ Eddie  _ was going to have a field day with that. The little creep was probably dreaming about floss and mouthwash. He smiled warmly and reached out to trail his thumb along his jawline. His little creep. 

Before they’d fallen asleep, it had occurred to Richie, between sleepy kisses, that this was, as far as he was concerned, it. Obviously, they’d have to talk about it more. Today, if possible. But all through his adult life, he’d been trying to fill the space that Eddie had left. Everyone he’d dated had been short and mouthy and athletic. More often than not, they also wound up a little paranoid and more than a little mean. That’s where he would bounce. 

They weren’t Eddie.

He’d known that from the moment he’d touched his hand at the Jade. All of these memories came swirling back and he felt like he was drowning. Everything had clicked. He knew what he wanted. Carved initials on the kissing bridge flashed across his eyes, years worth of torments swirled in his ears, and he had to swallow down a fresh influx of bile. 

Yeah. He was going to die in Derry, he’d thought. 

Through all of their battles in their hometown, the most common thought through his mind was if we both get out of here, I’m never letting him out of my sight- Sight…  _ glasses…  _ right! He reached around in the bed for them only to find them on his nightstand. _Odd place for them_. Eddie must have put them there so he didn’t break them or lose them. He smiled at the tender thought- So far, he’d made good on that promise to himself. 

Now, here he was, staring at him at- he had to glance at the alarm clock on the dresser for confirmation because he knew it was fuck all early, but- 7:27 in the morning. Instead of waiting another second for Eddie to wake up, he leaned in and kissed him squarely on the forehead. Eddie made the most adorable little hum but didn’t budge. “Morning, Eds,” he said, voice low and gravelly. He fanned his fingers through the hair at the nape of Eddie’s neck, earning him a sleepy smile with still-closed eyes. He kissed his way down his profile, finding that Eddie welcomed the last one, parting his lips languidly in acceptance of Richie’s. 

Quickly coming to, he pressed himself flush against Richie, building the kiss. He didn’t have a moment’s pause at where he was or what was happening. He’d replayed it over and over in his head until he fell asleep, so waking up was picking right back up where they’d left off. “Good morn-” then he remembered. It was Richie’s birthday! His eyes flew open and he pressed back, despite Richie’s firm hold on him. “I had plans. I was going to make you breakfast in bed. You were supposed to sleep in! It’s your b-”

Richie pressed another kiss to his lips to shut him up. “I had a bit of a little kid reaction,” he laughed, seeing the way Eddie continued to pout. “I was too excited to sleep. I wanted to spend more time with my present.” He tapped his finger against Eddie’s chest and leaned over him. “Besides, I believe that other activities were discussed,” he hinted, suddenly making Eddie very aware that they were both still  _ very  _ naked. 

“I did suggest that, didn’t I,” he said, propping himself up on his elbows, suddenly realizing the state he was in.  _ And the way Richie had been using his mouth in that dream... _ Yeah, he could handle that. “Do you have a preference? I haven’t-” He trailed off, a slight blush painting the top of his cheeks. “I mean I read, and I  _ prepared  _ but-”

“You prepared?” Richie asked, tugging him closer. “Tell me you didn’t study or- wait, maybe that’s hot,” he said, rolling onto his back and thinking about it. “What did you learn, Doctor K?”

Moving to his knees, straddling Richie, then sitting on his thighs, he walked his fingers up his stomach, then slid them back down. “I learned all sorts of preparatory things that are decidedly  _ not  _ sexy,” he said, hovering mere inches above him. “But that was all from magazines and boring things. Now, the more visual and hands-on research,” he added, kissing down Richie’s chest, “I learned that, no matter what I tried, my mind kept going back to how much better it would be if it was you.” When he moved back up to kiss him again, he made sure to roll his hips against him, rubbing their cocks against each other, not that Richie needed much help- he was already hard as a rock. “After last night, though, I know that you’re gonna fill me up better than that stupid pink dildo ever could.”

“You actually use that thing?” Richie balked. It had been a joke. A coming out present of sorts. It was cheap and too big for a beginner but-  _ oh _ . “You… you’ve used that. The dildo. That I gave you. You’ve used that. And thought of me.”

With a nod, Eddie moved down, trailing wet kisses down Richie’s neck to his broad shoulders. “But I want whatever you want,” he added, tongue swirling around one nipple before tweaking the other. “You’re the birthday boy.”

A million different answers swirled through his brain. He slid his hands down Eddie’s back to the lift of his ass and manhandled him up so they were both seated. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist. “I want you. In every way I can get you,” he said, a little possessively.

Arousal shot through Eddie. He rocked forward, catching Richie off-guard and nearly knocking them over in the process. Richie grabbed him a little rougher, hands full of defined muscle. Mentally, he flipped a coin. Tails. “Let’s see what you learned.” He reached into the drawer of his nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lube and then palmed the strip of condoms from the night before off the top. Coating the fingers of his right hand, he started by sliding just one inside of Eddie, who moved down onto it. Richie stroked inside of Eddie gently, watching the way he seemed to twitch each time Richie hit a certain point. 

He added the second finger with ease, but didn’t expect the breathy moan that accompanied it. “You like that don’t you?” He leaned forward and sucked lightly at the space where his jaw met his neck. “You’re so ready for me, aren’t you, Eds?” Eddie nodded against his shoulder, fucking himself hard with Richie's fingers.

Eddie let out another strangled, desperate moan as Richie worked in the third finger. “Fuck,” he panted, working himself up and down on Richie’s hand. “Please, Richie, har-ha-” he tried to finish his sentence, but it clipped off with a deliciously filthy cry. 

Lucky for him, Richie was fluent in Desperate. He could have written the book on it. 

He stroked a few more times inside of Eddie before freeing his hand. He rolled the condom down over himself, the tip of his cock already beaded with precum. For the sake of clean-up, because they were there, he rolled one over Eddie, too. He layered a generous amount of lube on himself and inside of Eddie, just to be on the safe side. He eased himself into Eddie slowly. “Tell me if it’s too much and I’ll-”

“Don’t you dare stop!” Eddie gasped, feeling himself stretch wider than he ever had but loving every fucking inch of it. It felt like he was going on forever. He never wanted him to stop.

When Richie finally came to a stop, hips flush against Eddie’s ass, “You still good,” he asked. "I can-”

Eddie shifted himself up and draped himself over Richie. “Please, Richie,” he begged, voice strained. “Fuck, please-”

Taking that as a green light, Richie pulled back a little, starting his thrusts slow. As he picked up speed, he repositioned his hand over Eddie’s cock and started to pump lightly. “God, you’re perfect, Eds,” he panted, his head starting to roll back as he started to catch a groove again. “You’re so cute. Look so fuckin’ wrecked, babe,” he said.

He cried out digging his nails into Richie’s back and pressed himself harder against him. “Richie, I’m so-” He started to tremble, bouncing along on top of Richie’s lap. He sucked his lower lip in between his teeth as the knot of tension rose in his belly. “Fuck, harder Richie. God, I-” he panted, riding Richie hard. “I need-” He could hardly form a sentence. He didn’t know what he needed but it was all to do with Richie.

Sweat beading all over his body, Richie’s thrusts became more and more erratic. “God, you’re so fucking tight, you feel so good.” His voice was deep, thick with lust. “I’m so close babe, but I need you to-” he adjusted his grip on the small of Eddie’s back and started palming a little faster. “I need you to come for me, baby. I need to know you’re taken care of,” he breathed, resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder and biting down lightly. 

Eddie rocked back, supporting his weight on the palms of his hands. The change in angle was all he needed. Richie slid in just a little deeper. As the waves of his orgasm crashed over him, Eddie let out a cry, so loud, so wrecked that, if Richie didn’t know better, he’d have sworn he’d left a porno on in another room. But the weight of the man on his lap, the blush painted across his face and chest and the blissed-out look on his face made it real. Eddie had just taken him- all of him- and he looked so fucking good doing it. Before he was even done, Richie had fallen into his own pleasure, pulling Eddie flush against him. 

In the silence, Eddie shifted against Richie, nuzzling into his neck. This time, he took care of the condoms, dropping them into the trash can beside the bed. Every article he’d read had said “your first time will not be as good as you think it will.” He made a mental note to write a note to the editor of every magazine ever and inform them that they were lying. Either that or they just weren’t with the right person because- Fuck. He couldn’t remember where he was going with that thought and that was the point. Richie had just fucked the brains out of him.

Still riding the downside of his own high, Richie couldn’t think of much at all. He felt tingly all over and didn’t want to stop touching Eddie. Not even for a second- which was good because Eddie was in no shape to move. 

He tilted Richie’s face to him and smiled as they shared a lazy kiss. Then, as if from nowhere, he laughed. It started as the slightest flutter, but soon grew into a full-out cackle. He rolled off of Richie and covered his face. Richie watched him, stunned. “You okay?” he asked, a little tentatively. 

“I’ve been dreaming about that for months,” he managed between fits. “Years, really, if you count masturbatory fantasies with you as the leading player before I even remembered that I knew you.” Richie’s eyes grew wide. “Don’t act all shocked. You should have put two and two together on that at the fucking Jade when I fucking let slip that I wa-”

“We were otherwise occupied at the Jade.  _ Forgive me for not realizing I was your celebrity cru- _ ”

The trace of the laughter still in his eyes, Eddie propped himself on his elbow and tapped pointedly at Richie’s chest. “Let me make one thing clear. You were not my celebrity crush. I am not that guy. You were my childhood crush who went on to become a celebrity and now, it doesn’t matter because you’re actually my boyfriend so-”

A broad smile crossed Richie’s mouth. This birthday keeps getting better and better. “Boyfriend?” he asked sweetly. “I said it in my head earlier, but you only asked me to share a bed. Is that what we are? Are we really gonna do this?”

Eddie folded a little, coming closer to him. “We’ve been over this. I love you. Do you think I’m gonna say that to you, have sex with you, then leave?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened to me that way,” Richie said flatly. Wouldn’t be the first time it happened on his birthday, either. 

Frowning, he wrapped Richie in his arms. “Won’t happen with me,” he said. “You’ve heard those noises so now you’ve got two options, either keep me making them or die a horrible death.” 

Richie smiled, running his hand over Eddie’s cheek. “I think I can manage that.”

Before long, Eddie was up and showered, moving to the kitchen to make them breakfast. Richie had showered too, eventually, after a quick nap, then headed down to meet him. They sat at the kitchen table with their breakfasts, legs entwined beneath the table, making their normal morning small talk. It wasn’t until Eddie shifted uncomfortably a couple of minutes after he sat down that it really sank in that maybe it  _ should  _ be weirder. “You okay there, Eds?” he asked, too sweetly, a broad grin across his face knowing that it was his handiwork. 

“It’s a good pain,” he said, lifting his eyebrows a little before leaning over to kiss him. “As long as I get to return the favor later,” he reminded, voice low and teasing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey besties, is it tacky if i have this chapter titled Angel Of The Morning on Google Docs?  
> Anyway, uh. Surprise. Richie's getting more birthday sex. [Might even get more. I'm not promising but... Eddie does express interest in topping so.]


	3. what a pleasure to unwrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the birthday fuck-fest.

The restaurant Eddie’d made reservations at was a little fancier than normal, but it was a special occasion, he reasoned. As they stood outside, waiting for the private room they’d requested, Richie pulled Eddie off to the side. His shoulders hunched and he looked down at his hands. “So, what are we telling the Losers. Do you want them to-”

“They’re going to take one look at us and know,” he laughed. “We could make a game out of it. See who figures it out first and when.”

Richie laughed, folding Eddie’s hands in his own. “$20 on Bev before appetizers.”

That was conservative. “I don’t want your money. Stan by the end of the first round of drinks, and I get to top,” he countered. Straightening his hand in offering, he raised his eyebrows at Richie. 

“Fine, Bev before appetizers and,” he struggled to think of anything he wanted more than what Eddie had offered. He always sucked at bets if they weren’t cash. “And we get a room closer to here because I’m not going to want to wait the whole drive until we get home and I’m way too tall to be having sex in a car like a teenager.” He closed Eddie’s hand in his and shook it, hand lingering a little longer than he’d have dared.

They stood close enough that Richie could occasionally brush his forearm against Eddie, but not close enough that, if any of the Losers showed up early, they would get suspicious. Richie had a bet to win. A bet that he was  _ more  _ than willing to cheat to win, but he figured that making out with Eddie on the entryway of the restaurant when they walked up would have been pushing it. Instead, he distracted himself with his phone. Pulling up the Hilton app, he booked them a room without mentioning it. He went to put it away, then thought better of it, pulling up a message thread with Stan and Beverly that had, previously, been filled with them fielding his panicked cries for help whenever Eddie did something salacious or provocative… like brush his fingers against his while reaching for the remote, or walk from the bathroom to his bedroom in a towel in his own home. He smiled at it, still wondering how in the hell he’d managed to land Eddie. Instead of the normal panic, he typed, “As of midnight eddie n i are officially together and we have a bet going to see who is going to figure out first so i need you to either independently or with a buddy i don’t really care which realize that we’re together before the first round of drinks.”

He hadn’t thought it through, however. Immediately, his phone was buzzing with replies.

“Who did you bet on? It better have been me,” Stanley asked. 

In truth, it should have been. He knew that was the right bet, but still. Bev was his partner in crime. When she replied with “Clearly, it was me, but Eddie was counting on your laser vision catching them kissing from the car or some shit so he had to cut you off at the pass. What was the bet and how right am i?” he had to fight off a smile. He really had missed them.

Still, he put the phone away, letting them bicker with each other for a while. He would have shut it off, but he was glad he didn’t when Stan came heading up the path, looking at his phone. Bev had just gotten off a good one and Stan was beaming at it. “Stop smiling the light is making it obvious that your feeling very proud of yourself stanielle,” he tapped, turning it off and shoving it down in his pocket.    
  
As the losers crashed down on the restaurant, They each swept Richie into a big hug, offering birthday wishes he was reluctant to accept. He fell back, letting them walk in ahead of him and steeled himself. If one of them so much as thought the word candle or song, there was a good chance he would run. Still, true to fashion, as they were ushered into a private dining area and the volume reached a truly uncouth level in no time at all. Thankfully, this restaurant was bistro fare and there wasn’t a gong or fortune cookie in sight.

Before their drink orders had been taken, Eddie was already agitated. Richie was running his right foot up the inside of Eddie’s left, then trapping it between his own as he leaned across the table, listening intently to Ben’s attempts at hiring a professional Soccer team as strippers for a birthday party. Bill was wrapped up in laughter at the mere thought of that rejection letter. Eddie was not listening. He was trying to involve himself in Stanley, Patty, and Mike’s conversation on the other side of Richie without making it obvious that his hand was rested far too high on Richie’s leg- for balance, he’d have argued.

Beverly had seated herself beside Eddie, with Ben to her right. “You good, Eds?” she asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, Bev,” he said, trying to yank his hand back as he turned to her. The problem was that Richie was now halfway under the table, doing God knows what besides driving Eddie insane. He was teasing him. And it wasn’t fair.

She watched him curiously as he nearly convulsed. “You seem a little flushed,” she said, propping her chin on her hand and batting her eyes innocently.

“Yeah, some asshole is kicking me under the table,” he groaned, shaking his leg against Richie, nearly giving him a black eye.

“Oh. Kicking or playing footsies?” she teased, flicking her attention down beside him.

From under the table, Richie called, “Kicking. Sort of,” he returned to view waving a piece of white fabric like a flag of surrender. “I dropped my napkin.” He gave a cheeky smile, then placed it on his thigh, over Eddie’s hand, giving it a subtle, lingering squeeze.

The group carried on their conversation until the drinks came, the poor young girl was very flustered by a raucous 8 top. Despite being warned to avoid the topic entirely, Stanley figured it was a good enough time to broach both elephants. “Do anything fun for your birthday today?” he asked, raising his glass to his lips. “Any big life-affirming changes as you get one year closer to death?”

“Thanks, Stanley,” Richie said sharply, despite the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Do. Yes, he did something very fun. And he was going to have some very things done to him later if only someone would acknowledge his heightened attempts. “I mean, no. Nothing too big. Just hung out with Eds most of the day,” he added, dropping his arm around his shoulder casually. 

Eddie beamed up at him and rubbed his hand down Richie’s thigh toward the chair and back up again. Yeah, they certainly did hang out. Completely naked, sprawled across Richie’s bed, wrapped up in each other. And that was his plan for the foreseeable future.

“That explains why he looks like he’s gonna faint,” Bev scoffed. “He looks exhausted.”

“That’s enough out of you,” Ben scolded gently, kissing her on the top of the head. 

Stan nodded. “I don’t know. They both have this JBF look about them, don’t they?” Despite Richie’s exaggerated choking and Eddie’s blush creeping up his neck to his face, he seemed not to notice.

Beside him, his wife landed a crisp smack to his leg. “Stanley!”

“What? They do. I’m just observing,” he said, tapping at his half-full glass and making eye contact across the table with Bev, nodding at her practically untouched beer with a laugh. “I was under the impression Dodos were extinct.”

Bill laughed, knocking himself against Mike, both of whom put their beers down to avoid a massive spill. “No, I was going to say the same thing,” he said, pointing at his friends.   


Pointing between the two of them, Bev arched one eyebrow and smiled. “So, are you?”

From under the table, Richie raised his hand to the tabletop, bringing Eddie’s hand with it in such smooth motion that it couldn’t have been anywhere but in it. Eddie turned their hands over and pressed a gentle kiss to Richie’s thumb. 

A high-pitched screech escaped Beverly’s lips. “Fucking finally!” she said, flinging herself at the men beside her. In that moment, they were all 13 again. Even though it was no one’s first kiss or anything, it was the way it should have been from the start if they were given the chance they deserved.

Ben reached around his girlfriend to give Eddie a gentle clap on the back, his “Congrats, guys!” the last truly discernible words before the room dissolved back into riotous laughter.

When the night was over and their friends had all dispersed, Richie and Eddie went to the car, smiling the whole way. Eddie hopped into the driver’s seat and smiled at Richie. It was a good night, if he did say so himself. Richie twisted himself into the passenger seat and then leaned over to kiss him before they hit the road. “So, who wins?”

“Neither. You texted them both, asshole,” Eddie said, shaking Richie’s head lightly from a fistful of his hair. 

Eyes wide, Richie argued, “So did you!” It hadn’t taken long for even Mike to admit that Stanley and Bev had picked up on the shift fast and they, gleefully, broke under pressure, admitting that they knew ahead of time. Thankfully, they’d left the bet part out of it. That wasn’t a conversation Eddie was eager to have. 

“No, I just-” Richie raised his eyebrows as his boyfriend tried to lie, something he’d never been able to do well, but especially not to him. With a begrudging sigh, he rushed through, “pulled them both aside before they got into the dining room but-”

“You wanted both options just as bad as I did,” he said as he leaned over and kissed him again, this time parting his lips slightly as Eddie did the same, welcoming him in. He broke the kiss but kept his mouth very close to Eddie’s adding. “Which, to be fair, is happening no matter what if you’re still up for it.” He straightened himself out and plugged the address for the hotel into the car’s navigation system and off they went.

The hotel was closer than he’d expected, forgetting sometimes how small LA could be. From their spot on Crescent, Eddie made the left on to Santa Monica and the hotel was up ahead on the right. They slipped into Valet and Richie tugged a bewildered Eddie along behind him to the desk. “Reservation for Tozier,” he said, laying down his card and pulling up the app for the confirmation information, even though he knew he never needed it. 

Eddie snuggled up behind him, his arms around his waist pressing kisses across the broad expanse of his shoulders. “7th floor,” the woman at the desk said when all of the boring stuff was done. “Left out of the elevator, down the hall, last room on your right,” she said with a cheery smile. 

“Thank you so much,” he said, pulling the keys from the desk and moving toward the elevator, itching to get him alone.

The doors to the elevator had hardly started to close before Richie backed Eddie up against the wall. The fingers of his left hand twisted into Eddie’s belt loops, pulling him forward as his right rested along Eddie’s jaw holding him still. He tugged Eddie’s lower lip in between his, finding an entrance to plunge himself deeper into the kiss. “God, I’ve been waiting to do that all night,” he panted. 

His breath hitched, totally taken off guard by him. “I think,” Eddie said, bringing their lips together, arching against Richie, “you could have kissed me,” he added, breathlessly, “in front of our friends, Rich.” He hung his hands over Richie’s shoulders and rested their foreheads together. “Especially on your birthday.”

“Not like I wanted to,” Richie answered, a gentle peck to wherever his lips landed as his hands traveled down. With one swift motion, they came to rest on Eddie’s thighs and swept his feet out from under him, eliciting a sharp, stunned laugh out of Eddie. “Not like this,” he said, pressing his boyfriend flush against the wall, moving against him. The elevator dinged open and they moved out of it in opposite directions, making it clear that Eddie had effectively distracted him at the front desk like he’d been trying to do.

The door could not open fast enough. Eddie didn’t even get a chance to look at the room before he was guided back to the bed. “You’re really eager, aren't you?” Eddie asked, knowing the answer fully.

Richie lowered himself over him, flicking open the metal closure on the front of Eddie’s slacks. “The only present I want to unwrap,” he said. 

Smiling up at him, he knocked his knees against the outside of Richie’s legs. “It's your party, sweetheart. Do whatever you want,” he rested back on his elbows, giving Richie his choice.

A devious grin spread across his face. He mapped out the ways that he could do this while tracing his fingers along the barely exposed flesh along Eddie’s waist. He teased his finger inside the fabric, popping open button after button with ease. Once Eddie’s bare chest was revealed, he knew he was done for. He peppered kisses down the defined center line of his abs until he landed back at his pants. Undoing the zipper, he tugged them down and off, leaving Eddie to kick off his shoes. As he stepped out of his own boldly printed tennis shoes, Richie could hardly do more than stare. The spread in front of him was far more appetizing than any dinner and he couldn’t wait to taste every bit. “That part doesn't get any less amazing,” he said, drifting his hand up over Eddie, laying down beside him, and pulling him into a long kiss. “Do you know how gorgeous you are?” he whispered reverently. “Fuck, Eds. Look at you,” he said, leaning in to suck at a particular spot on his collarbone that was just begging to be marked. He let his hand trail down further, palming gently over Eddie’s cock, growing harder by the second.

“Richie-” he gasped, arching into his hand. He reached up and rubbed his hand under Richie’s shirt.

Practically covering Eddie’s body with his own, he leaned in nas close to his ear as he could. “I want to do so, so many things but I  _ need  _ this,” he said, closing his hand around Eddie’s length and pumping a few times. “I need you to fuck me until I can't remember my own name,” he cooed.

“I'll remember it for the both of us, Richie,” he said, bringing his leg up to wrap around his boyfriend’s. He felt something tap on the inside of his thigh and realized that Richie had been prepared to not make it all the way home. He was half expecting to have to get creative with lube and, despite his better judgment, forgo condoms. But Richie was prepared. He sneaked his hand into Richie’s pocket and snagged the bottle and one of the foil wrappers, stroking Richie gently through the soft lining of his pocket, coming to realize that, yet again, the man wasn’t wearing underwear. That was going to have to be a conversation for later. 

In the moment, Richie was focused on handing himself over to Eddie and he was loving every second of it. “God, that's-” he started, “that’s so good.” His lips parted a little and Eddie took that moment as the perfect opportunity. 

He gave Richie a gentle shove through a strong kiss that shot right to his dick. “See, if you're gonna get what you want, you've still got way too many clothes on,” he admonished, pushing Richie’s t-shirt up over his head, catching one of his fingers to suck on it as Richie settled back on the bed. He undid the button on his pants and Richie’s fully erect cock nearly sprang out at him. He trailed his fingers up and down it gently as he slid Richie’s pants down. He guided him onto his side and popped sloppy, wet kisses down the length of his back, covering the noise of the lid from the bottle of lube and the gross noise of it dispensing. He’d had some practice with himself, but was still fighting off butterflies at the thought of topping for the first time. He didn’t want to hurt Richie, ever. He gave his fingers a generous coating and, remembering how much care Richie had taken with him and the way he’d felt with Richie deep inside of him, he steadied his own hand, focusing all of his nervous energy on how good this was going to be. For both of them

Eddie sucked down at the point where Richie’s shoulder met his neck as he slipped his first finger inside. 

As his fingertip flexed gently, Richie made a noise that Eddie was sure would be playing on repeat in his head for years. “Ah. Ah, that's, um-”

“Right there, huh?” he asked, pleased with himself, adding in his second finger and moving a little faster. He gave as much as he could, but Richie still arched his back, grinding down into Eddie’s palm. “Is this good for you?” he said, knowing well that it was. He ghosted the fingers of his free hand up Richie’s spine to twist into his hair, tugging it gently.

“Fuck. Yes,” Richie hissed, eyes drifting shut and fisting desperately into the covers. “Please don’t stop.”

What he hadn’t expected was how quickly Richie would be on the verge of begging. More, he hadn’t expected how incredibly hot it would be- to see him squirming before him, completely at his whim after just two fingers. “Are you ready for more?” he asked.

The only response he got was an enthusiastic nod from Richie as he reached back for Eddie, running his hand up his tensely muscled arm before seeking out a better grip. Working him open, it wasn’t long before he was working his ass back toward his boyfriend, back arched just so, allowing Eddie more of an angle. “Faster, just-” he gave an involuntary cry and dug his nails into Eddie’s hip. “Eddie, Eddie, please,” he whimpered, rocking up against him, head lolled back beside his. “God, please, I need you,” he twisted ever so slightly to meet Eddie’s lips that had been working up the side of his neck.

“Greedy, aren't we?” he said, mouth practically against Richie’s ear. “You ready for me?”

The most he could manage was a fully wrecked “Uh-huh.”

Eddie gave Richie a gentle tap on the hip and he rolled onto his knees. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Eddie said, busying himself with the condom as he stared at Richie’s beautiful ass, perched directly in front of him.

“Fuck you,” he groaned, resting his head in his hands against the mattress. “Don't tease me.”

With a smile, Eddie poured out a generous amount of lube into his hand and rubbed it over himself, before sliding one finger back into Richie, slowly, maddeningly. “Oh, come on, Richie,” he said as he pushed his hand up the tensing muscles of Richie’s back, rubbing the base of his neck. “Isn't that part of the fun?” He added the second finger again, earning a moan, so he withdrew down to one. “We've been teasing each other for ages.” He slowed down, but amped the pressure, “So, tell me. What do you want?”

“You,” he whined, lowering on his knees a little, subconsciously prepping for the more that he hoped for. “Eddie, I want you.”

He leaned forward over him, his own hard cock pressed flush against Richie’s ass as he reached around to run his hand over Richie’s. “You have me. What do you want me to do?” he prompted, adding his second and third fingers back in a rush of overstimulation.

“Fuck me. Please,” he begged, grinding his ass against him. He could hardly take it anymore. “Please, fuck me, Eddie.”

Obliging, Eddie realigned himself and started sliding in slowly. “Anything for the birthday boy,” he teased.

No sooner had Eddie started, Richie thought his mind might explode. “Fuck. Keep going,” he prompted.

Just like Richie to always want more. “Just like this?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t moving too fast for him. 

“Yeah. Oh, God,” he moaned, giving himself over to how good it felt, how right it felt. “Don'tStopDon'tStop,” he repeated. “Eds,” he lowered his hand to his own cock and started rubbing down on it. “Please, don’t ever stop.” If he’d been able to form a coherent thought, his mind probably would have landed on something to do with some fear after almost watching him die less than a year prior playing a part in the begging and how desperately he wanted him to stay close. All the time, but especially right then. But he also would have told that coherent thought to get fucked, hopefully by someone who could make it feel the way Eddie was making him feel. He continued stroking himself, until Eddie had run out of length.

“Shit,” he hissed at the sudden sensation of being completely enclosed in him. “Fuck, you’re perfect, Richie,” he gasped, “Can I- Is this-”

Instead of waiting for the end of a sentence that might never come, Richie started moving his hips just a little, impatient as he was. “Fuck,” he hissed, “There, that’s-” he stammered as Eddie started to get the hint. 

“I'll take that as a yes,” he said, fixing his grip with his left hand and moving a little deeper into him. He snaked his hand, still coated with lube, around to Richie’s front and started focusing on making sure that he finished first. “Let me. Here-” he said as Richie raised up to meet him with a kiss.

His now free hands grasped at Eddie desperately, one coming to rest in his hair, the other forcing him closer. “Eds-” he moaned, arching his back again as he pressed himself tighter. Words became increasingly more difficult for Richie as he chased his own climax. He was glad Eddie seemed to need no real direction because he wouldn’t have been able to help. “I’m so close,” he moaned as Eddie started to pick up steam. “Oh God, Eds,” he said, pleasure mounting. “Right there,” he said, dissolving into debaucherous cries, clinging to Eddie.

Eddie, on the other hand, babbled as he continued bucking his hips evenly against Richie. “Yeah? Like that? Fuck,” he hissed, leaning in as the first waves of Richie’s orgasm sent come up onto his belly. “Richie, you feel so good,” he said as the muscles of Richie’s ass flexed around him. “So beautiful. Do you know how long I've wanted you? Having you is better than I ever imagined,” he let himself go and as he did, he wrapped himself, shivering around Richie as they both made their way to the mattress. “M'never gonna stop wanting you, Richie,” he said quietly, wrecked.

Swallowing hard as he tried to ground himself, Richie turned over to face Eddie. He stared at him, unsure of how to say what he wanted to say. It was a cliche, he knew. He knew a lot of people didn’t believe it if it was said during… but what about the quiet moments after? There was a lot of clarity in those moments and it didn’t matter what hormones were flying through his body. There was a naked, sweaty, wrecked Eddie Kaspbrak in bed beside him, and, after everything else, all he had left to say was, “I love you.”

“Wh-”

Richie tugged himself closer, tugging him into his arms. “You know that, right? Because I do.”

Smiling up at him, Eddie meant to kiss him on the lips, but missed, landing it on his stubbled chin. “I told you before that I know, Richie,” he assured, then laughed, “You chose your first time to say it as right now, though.”

He didn’t know what else to say. “You fucked it out of me. Like my ass was the bottom of a ketchup bottle filled with I love yous,” he said, completely seriously.

“You know smacking the bottom doesn't really help,” he laughed, eyes wide and shaking his head. He reached around and smacked his ass for demonstration purposes. Yes, demonstration purposes only, he assured himself, ignoring the way Richie had mouthed an I Love You to spite him. “You're supposed to tap the neck with a butter knife, so that's not really a functional analogy,” he added, bringing his hand to rest on Richie’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. 

“You can smack me in the neck with your dick if you have to, babe-” Richie said nonchalantly, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s waist, scrunching up his face as though he were actually considering it, “which, weird but okay. But you don't have to.” He laughed, seeing the total bewilderment in his eyes. “See, I love you.”

Eddie gave a broad smile, taking in the summation of his handiwork. Kissing him again and again, he nearly jolted when Richie gave him a light smack on the ass. “I love you, too,” he laughed. “Fucking weirdo.” He leaned over and kissed him one more time. "Happy Birthday, Trashmouth."

Richie closed his eyes and pulled him in closer. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Best birthday ever."


End file.
